The present invention refers to a digital reading device for reading documents to be transmitted by facsimile apparatus comprising an objective for focusing the image of a line of a document on to a series of reading elements which generate a series of signals in response to the points read on the line, an A/D converter for the said signals, and a circuit for amplification and filtering of the signals arranged between the reading elements and the converter. In known apparatus of the type in which the reading elements are constituted by cells of a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) sensor, the amplitude of the signal generated by these elements falls off at high spatial frequencies, both because of the modulation transfer function (MTE) of the objective and because of the MTF of the CCD.